Sailor Moon Superstars
by Sailor Sakka
Summary: One year after Sailor Moon seemingly defeated Chaos, Queen Beryl and Sailor Galaxia team up to defeat her once and for all. This is mainly based of the anime, but it takes some plot points from the manga and the musicals.
1. Chaos and Metallia

Chapter 1: Chaos and Metallia's Seal is Broken!

Sailor Moon Superstars

A Sailor Moon Story

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so I highly welcome constructive criticism. Some parts may seem a little strange and overly dramatic to you, so I'll say sorry in advance. I've had this idea since November 8, 2017 so it's been on my mind for three months now; it's February 15, 2018. I really hope anyone reading this enjoys it! Without further ado, Sailor Moon Superstars chapter 1!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and VIZ Media. I do not own anything in the Sailor Moon world. Please support the official release!

Chapter One: Chaos and Metallia's Seal is Broken! Old Enemies Reawaken

Beryl woke up in surprise. She had no idea what she was doing in the middle of a vast, dismal, and snowy landscape. The snow she was laying on was penetrating, for she was only wearing a small purple and beige dress and brown sandals. Her dark purple hair blew in her face as the wind howled. It was a struggle to stand up and look around. As her shaky legs regained balance, she wondered how long she was sleeping there. She wondered where she would go and where she was exactly.

"W-here am I? It's cold as hell!"

A raspy and decayed voice responded out of nowhere, making Beryl flinch and turn around as she trudged through the snow.

"You are at D-point…Beryl…"

Beryl was terrified. First she woke up in a barren wasteland, and now a strange voice knew her name. She responded to the voice, through all her shaking and quivering.

"W-who are you? How do know my name?"

The voice laughed, "Ah…Beryl…I see you don't remember me…" it paused, "We used to work together…I was your great ruler…"

"Great ruler…I've heard that before."

"Metallia…I am…Metallia…"

"M-Metallia…the great evil energy source that created sunspots on the sun."

"Beryl…I was once as grandiose as you say…but now I am dying, decaying…I need _your_ help…"

"Why would I want to help you? I don't even know what I have to do!" Beryl was hesitant to help her. But she was surely going to die in this insidious cold, and maybe Metallia could help her out too. So she asked, "Wh-what do I have to do…y-your majesty…"

"If I can take form in your body… I can regain some of my strength…but you also need to find the five star crystals hidden on earth…and if you do all that for me…"

"And if I do all that…" Beryl knew something would come out of helping her, and she was eager to know what she would get out of it. "What do I get out of this?"

"I will make it so you won't be affected by this cold, and I can win you the heart of… Prince Endymion."

"Endymion!" Beryl gasped. She had loved Endymion, but that bitch Princess Serenity had taken him away from her, she thought. She was desperate to win the heart of Endymion, so she said without thinking, "Queen Metallia, I bow down to you and I will find all five of the star crystals. I will let you enter my body so you can regain your health."

"Lovely…" responded Queen Metallia. With that, she managed to make herself visible into a purple and black mass, and swiftly entered Beryl's body through her forehead and chest.

For Beryl, Metallia entering her body was the most agonizing feeling she had ever felt. She screamed in pain as Metallia's energy swarmed her body, and fell to the ground. She felt as if all her _happy thoughts_ were leaving her mind, and were being replaced with thoughts of negativity and killing Princess Serenity, as well as everyone else on Earth, except Endymion. Her vision went from blurry to darkness, and she lost consciousness.

It seemed to have been hours since she lost consciousness when Beryl woke up. But she wasn't Beryl anymore. She didn't remember anything that had happened previously, except for her pledge to help Metallia and love Endymion. She had long, wavy fire-red hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a form-fitting dark purple dress. She was also wearing a silver armlet bracelet and had two small horns on her shoulders. On her forehead was a crest, shaped like a black, upside down boomerang, and had a turquoise stone wrapped in gold strips. Her fingernails were very pointy and were painted dark red. She wasn't cold anymore. Queen Metallia had transformed her back into Queen Beryl.

Since she was now Queen Beryl, she knew the way the Dark Kingdom. As she was heading to the entrance, she heard Metallia in her head say, "You can't complete everything alone…"

Sailor Moon had told Sailor Galaxia she should start over. So that's what she did. Sailor Galaxia had been living a normal life on her planet Galaxia, but as she stood in a field of golden yellow flowers, she was beginning to suspect something terrible would happen. Ever since she had been getting a feeling that something bad would happen ever since a few days ago, she was beginning to grow nervous that Chaos's seal was breaking, along with other evil forces.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Galaxia whispered to her self, " I may waste this second chance you gifted me with."

And with those words every flower around her shriveled and died, the light blue sky turned to a blood red, and the wind started blowing rapidly. The wind picked up Sailor Galaxia right off the hill and tossed her on to the dead flowers below. The fall tore part of her long lime green dress and her right elbow was bleeding.

"Chaos!" cried Sailor Galaxia, as she noticed the chaotic being behind her.

"Sailor Galaxia…did you really believe that I would be sealed away forever? And what makes you think you can hide from me?" Chaos said this as his force tossed Sailor Galaxia back and forth when she made attempts to run away.

By now Sailor Galaxia had wounds and bruises all over her body. Her dress was torn and she couldn't get up and run away anymore.

"You hideous being! Go back where you came! I'm no use to you anymore!" Galaxia tried convincing Chaos that she was no use to him, but her protests didn't affect Chaos in any way.

Chaos lifted Sailor Galaxia in the air and held her there. She made attempts to break free from Chaos's force, but the energy around her only grew tighter.

" You're almost as much of a fool as Sailor Moon! Just give up resisting me!"

" I would never stop resisting you!" cried Sailor Galaxia. " You may have forgotten, but I'm the most powerful Sailor Senshi!" With that she made one last failed attempt of breaking free and realized what her only option left was, " Galaxia Power…Make Up!"

Sailor Galaxia's dress transformed into a pure gold sailor fuku, and her yellow to red ombre hair was rolled up to fit the gold headdress on her head. She broke free of Chaos's force with her newly regained power and placed an attack on him, " Galactia Super String!" A cosmic wave of energy shot out of her hands and hit Chaos.

"Dammit!" hissed Chaos. In anger, he shot a wave of darkness back at Sailor Galaxia. " Now you will serve me for life, and you must find all five of the Star Crystals on Earth as your punishment!"

The sailor guardian's world went black as the darkness entered her body. She didn't have time to react to the attack and she fell to the ground. All the _happy thoughts_ in her mind were disappearing. The second chance Sailor Moon had given her was wasted. Sailor Galaxia would become a villain again.

Sailor Galaxia awoke in Shadow Galactia. She was sitting on her golden throne, wondering how she got there. The only thing on her mind now was finding all five star crystals and taking over the galaxy. Little did she know that Chaos had sealed himself in her body. Sailor Galaxia was back to being a villain. As Galaxia looked around her kingdom, she noticed four bodies lying before her.

Queen Beryl didn't know what Queen Metallia meant by, 'You can't complete everything alone', but the answer would await her when she entered the throne room. When she walked in, there were four people lying on the ground. All four of them looked dead, and at first Queen Beryl wondered why they were in her throne room. But then she realized they were her Shitennou!

" Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite…" Queen Beryl muttered to herself. She knew they weren't in good condition, they were dead after all. She walked towards her servants to take a closer look at them. Beryl had sentenced Jadeite to eternal sleep due to his multiple failures. Jadeite looked like he had been screaming and his hair appeared to be grey through the crystal. When she looked at Nephrite she remembered that he was murdered by Zoisite for falling in love with a human. She thought what the Shitennou might think if they found out she was in love with a human as well. Nephrite was laying there, with thorns piercing through his chest. He looked like he was just in the middle of an explosion. The Plant Sisters did this to him, Beryl thought. Next, she walked over to Zoisite. He was the most immature of all of them, always turning to Kunzite when he needed help. Him and Kunzite were in a relationship, and Beryl ruined it by killing Zoisite. She had gotten mad at him for nearly killing Tuxedo Mask, and she told Kunzite to depose of him after she fired her magic. He lay there with flowers and sakura petals scattered around him, and there was a teardrop on his right cheek. He looked very peaceful. Lastly, was Kunzite. He was her favorite of the four, and the most powerful. He was very obedient towards Queen Beryl, so she trusted him with almost every task. Kunzite was on the ground, with one of his own weapons stabbing him. Sailor Moon was responsible for this, Beryl knew.

Sailor Moon foiled all of Queen Beryl's plans. But now was a chance for her to get revenge. If only her Shitennou were alive and actually useful, she could complete her mission with more ease.

"Beryl…" said Metallia, now inside of Queen Beryl's head, " I can resurrect them for you…" Queen Metallia used her magic to replace the Shitennou's uniforms with new ones, they looked the same, but they all had capes now. All their wounds were gone, and they looked a couple years younger than they used to be. Queen Beryl assumed it was because of the cuffs on their wrists.

"Metallia, do the cuffs on their wrists preserve them?" Beryl asked.

"Yes…but they don't remember anything that happened in their previous lives, and you must keep it that way. For example…you cannot tell Nephrite about his relationship with Naru Osaka…it would make him useless, and he would turn his back on us…" Metallia answered, "The only thing they remember is that they serve you, Queen Beryl…"

Queen Beryl was satisfied, and now she was just waiting for them to gain consciousness.

When the moment arrived, Queen Beryl was sitting in her throne, waiting. Jadeite was the first to wake up, followed by Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. They all looked at each other in a very confused fashion as they stood up. When they finally looked in the direction of their queen, and they all said at the same time, "Queen Beryl! It is an honor that we get to serve you," then they knelt before her.

Queen Beryl smirked at this, she liked being treated like a monarch. But Metallia had more to say, "You will receive more help soon…"

Sailor Galaxia was perplexed by the four girls lying in front of her, but then she recognized that they were the Sailor Animamates.

Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Aluminum Siren, and Sailor Lead Crow; all of them were accounted for.

"Sailor Animamates, haven't seen you four in a long time…" Sailor Galaxia said this to herself and to the unconscious or dead sailor senshi. She wasn't sure if they were alive or not. But she did notice that they were wearing different cuffs than the ones Galaxia removed from most of them. Sailor Galaxia recalled Sailor Tin Nyanko murdered Sailor Lead Crow, but she wasn't entirely sure why. She did know that she killed the other three, because of their failures.

Sailor Galaxia finally decided to stand up out of her throne to see if they were alive. Sure enough, all of them were breathing. Galaxia was relieved that they were alive, because she would need assistance finding the star crystals. She decided to lightly kick Sailor Iron Mouse to see if she would wake up. To Galaxia's surprise, Iron Mouse woke up quickly, but she seemed to only remember that she was supposed to serve Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Iron Mouse woke up quickly after being kicked in the side, "Gah! Queen G-Galaxia is that you?"

"Why yes Miss Iron Mouse, it is me," Galaxia gestured to the other sailor senshi, "Now, do you mind getting up off your bottom and waking up your friends?"

Iron Mouse rushed to her feet, " It w-would be an honor to perform s-such a task that you have requested, Madame Ga-Galaxia," she stammered.

"Iron mouse, I would like it if you just called me Sailor Galaxia."

"Aye Aye, Captain-err I mean, uh…s-sure thing Sailor Galaxia!" Sailor Iron Mouse didn't remember the unconscious sailor guardians, but she tried to wake them up anyway. She kicked them all in the side, just as Galaxia did to her.

The rest of the Sailor Guardians woke up and immediately got to their feet. They spoke at the same time, "Sailor Galaxia, it's a pleasure to work with you."

Galaxia was about to set their first plan in motion when everything around them started shaking.

"Sailor Galaxia! What's going on?" cried Sailor Iron Mouse, as they watched the area to the left Sailor Galaxia's throne completely disappear.

Galaxia and her sailor guardians fell to ground, and they looked to what the other half of their kingdom had turned into. A different kingdom was placed next to theirs, and five other people were staring right back at them. They all looked just as surprised as the Animamates.

Queen Beryl and the Shitennou looked at the sailor guardians on the other half of their kingdom. This slightly angered Queen Beryl because she was just about to begin her mission. The guardian in gold must be their leader, Beryl thought, as she watched her stand up and walk towards her.

The senshi said, "My name is Sailor Galaxia, would you kindly tell me what you have done to the other part of our kingdom?"

"Please call me Queen Beryl, Sailor Galaxia. I was about ask the same-" Beryl stopped talking when Metallia started speaking in her head.

"Beryl…they are here to help you…just tell them that we have the same mission…"

"Sailor Galaxia, I believe we carry the same mission. To find the five star crystals."

Galaxia listened, she needed all the help she could get.

Queen Beryl continued speaking, " As you know, I am Queen Beryl, and these are the Shitennou, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite." She pointed to each one as she spoke, " I think we both need more help with each of our missions, and if we work together, we could complete our task faster. And if Sailor Moon is a nuisance to you as well, then I think we could work exceptionally well together."

Sailor Galaxia smirked, "Well that makes everything a lot clearer now. I dislike Sailor Moon just as much as you, and I think we could easily work together. Currently working with me are Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Aluminum Siren, and Sailor Lead Crow."

"Would you like to work with me as partners to find all the star crystals and defeat Sailor Moon?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Absolutely." answered Sailor Galaxia.

Queen Beryl and Sailor Galaxia shook hands. With that, Sailor Moon's old villains had reawakened. Which leads to the reawakening of the Sailor Guardians.

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of Sailor Moon Superstars! Coming up next is, Retired Sailor Guardians? A New Battle Begins


	2. Retired Sailor Guardians? A New Battle!

Chapter 2: Retired Sailor Guardians?

Sailor Moon Superstars

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and VIZ Media. I do not own anything in the Sailor Moon world. Please support the official release!

Chapter Two: Retired Sailor Guardians? A New Battle!

Usagi Tsukino, 16 year-old student in her second year of high school. She is otherwise known as Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity, and she thought her duties as a Sailor Guardian were over.

Usagi had over slept on the first day of school. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" cried Usagi, as she rushed to put on her uniform, " I can't believe I'm gonna be late on the first day of school! Maybe Minako's running late too, and I could catch up with her…"

"You know Usagi," replied Luna, her talking pet cat and mentor, "you may not be a full fledged Sailor Guardian anymore, but you should still try and be a little more responsible."

"Luna, I really do try, but my dreams of Mamo just keep me sound asleep. And now that he's studying abroad again, I can only talk to him through letters."

Mamo, or Mamoru Chiba, was Usagi's boyfriend and future husband. He's also Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymion. Mamoru was studying abroad for college, and Usagi missed him dearly.

"Well at least he's safe and sound in America," said Luna, "and you can actually write to him this time."

"Good point Luna! I can actually write to him!" Usagi pranced around her room, humming to herself in delight.

"Usagi, why don't you use the energy you have right now to get to school?"

"Oh, right! Bye Luna!" Usagi sped out of her room, and a few seconds later, Luna could hear the front door closing.

"Bye Usagi…" whispered Luna, "She may act immature, but she's definitely grown up since the first time I met her." Luna turned around to jump on Usagi's bed when she saw a figure standing before her. She looked like a Sailor Guardian, but Luna didn't quite recognize her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sailor Cosmos. Do you know where Usagi Tsukino is by any chance? I must tell her something."

"She just left. What do you have to tell her?"

"Queen Metalia and Chaos have reawakened."

* * *

Usagi ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Up ahead she noticed a similar figure sprinting towards school. It was Minako!

Minako Aino was Sailor Venus. She was the first Sailor Guardian who was ever awakened, called Sailor V. But when she joined the Inner Sailor Guardians, she used the name Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus had arrived towards the end of Sailor Moon's battle with the Dark Kingdom. Minako was very similar to Usagi. She was clumsy, she always arrived late for school, and she rarely did her homework.

"Minako!" Usagi panted, "Hey Minako!"

Minako turned her head and stopped running, "Oh, hey Usagi!"

Usagi caught up to Minako, and they started walking and talking side by side as if they weren't running late. Usagi looked down at Minako's hand and noticed it was cut.

"Mina, how did you get that cut?" asked Usagi.

"Oh that," chuckled Minako, " I may have jumped a fence or two to get here and didn't quite stick the landings…"

"Mina, your such a clutz!"

"Speak for yourself Tsukino! At least I don't trip over my own feet!" Minako laughed.

"Well-!"Replied Usagi, trying to think of something to say, "You got me there…"

Minako giggled at Usagi. But her fun came to an end when they heard the school bell ring in the distance.

"Oh shoot," groaned Minako, "We'd better hurry!" She took off ahead.

"Hey wait up! I'm not as fast as you!" cried Usagi, as she followed Minako up to their school.

* * *

"Usagi, Minako! I can't believe you two were late on the first day!" said Ami disappointed in the two girls. All of them were at their desks eating lunch.

Ami Mizuno was Sailor Mercury, and definitely the smartest of all the Sailor Guardians. She had the highest grades in her class and loved to study. Ami was shy and lonely until she met Usagi, who helped her make a lot of new friends. She was the third Sailor Guardian to awaken, counting Sailor V.

"We are in our second year of high school, and that means things are going to get even harder. We should all work hard this year, and that should be easier to do considering we don't have any enemies to fight."

Minako sighed, embarrassed by her tardiness. Usagi continued to chow down her lunch, slightly oblivious of Ami's lecture.

"Usually I wouldn't mind if you guys were late, but we are in our second year. And it's the first day of school," Makoto added.

Makoto Kino, also called Mako, was Sailor Jupiter. Mako was the strongest, and tallest, of the bunch. She was very masculine, yet also very feminine because she is a little boy crazy. Makoto is good at cooking, sewing, and cleaning, and she would make a great stay-at-home wife.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," claimed Minako, trying to defend herself, "Getting to school on time has never been our strong suit."

"Yeah, and I've been having long dreams about Mamo, and I don't want to wake up from those…" added Usagi, dreamily.

All of the girls stared at Usagi blankly.

"I wonder what Rei will think about this," said Makoto.

* * *

"Tardy on the first day of school?! Honestly Usagi, what keeps you asleep so long, dreams about Mamoru?" replied Rei, as they all walked home together. She completely ignored that Minako was late as well.

Rei Hino, otherwise known as Sailor Mars. The Sailor Guardian with a fiery temper and physic powers. Her and Usagi have grown to be close friends, but they still bickered from time to time. She didn't go to the same school as Usagi and the others, but to TA Academy for girls. All of them were walking home together.

"Actually, that's exactly what happened!" sneered Usagi, responding to Rei's comment.

Rei rolled her eyes and the other girls laughed.

"Anyway," added Rei, trying to get of the topic, "recently I've been feeling an evil presence growing. We should be on our watch because another enemy might be coming."

"Oh come on Rei, we defeated our final enemy last year!" replied Minako. She was in denial that any enemies would arrive, but a part of her believed that Rei's assumption was correct. After all, Rei did have physic powers.

* * *

"Shitennou! Sailor Animamates! Sailor Galaxia and I have come up with a plan that can help us find and kill the Sailor Senshi, along with finding our first Star Crystal," Queen Beryl informed.

"We have decided that we are going to disguise the Shitennou as an idol group called the Jewel Metalias. When you perform, you will look for the Star Crystals in the audience. And you will be students at the Juban High School in Tokyo," added Sailor Galaxia.

The Shitennou's eyes widened. They weren't on board with this idea, but they were too intimidated to speak against their ruler's orders.

"M-Madame Galaxia, what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Aluminum Siren timidly, as she gestured towards the other Sailor Animamates. Most of them were wondering what they were going to do on this mission. Except for Sailor Tin Nyanko, who looked as if she wished she could disguise as an idol.

"Sailor Animamates, you will disguise as the Jewel Metalias band managers, making sure no Sailor Senshi can infiltrate our plan. You will also disguise as high school students," Sailor Galaxia answered.

Jadeite opened his mouth as if he was frustrated with the jobs they were assigned, but quickly shut it after Queen Beryl gave him a menacing look.

"Sailor Galaxia and I will step in if you disobey our orders," said Queen Beryl, to everyone.

There was a long pause from talking, but Queen Beryl broke the silence with more information.

"You will be attending Juban High School in two days, as transfer students. And remember, you're there to kill the Sailor Guardians, and finding the first Star Crystal. You are not there to make friends with anyone who might be a threat to us."

She looked towards Nephrite when she said that last sentence. He just looked towards her, listening, not even aware of what had happened almost 3 years ago.

* * *

"Mama! I'm home!" called Usagi from the front door, as she took off her shoes, "Sorry I'm a little later than usual, I went to the Crown with some friends after school, to have dinner."

Usagi was a little later than usual. It was pretty much night by now.

"That's alright, Usagi," replied her mom, "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Great!" replied Usagi, as she climbed up the stairs, so she could get ready for bed.

When Usagi walked into her room to go to bed, she noticed that Luna was already asleep. She bent down towards Luna's bed to pet her.

"Good night, Luna," whispered Usagi, to the sleeping cat. Usagi tucked herself in bed, and looked out the window to see a bright, full moon. The blue light was cast into her room, and it relaxed her. She was reminded of her past life on the moon, and her love for Prince Endymion.

"Good night, mama," she said, to her mother downstairs, and to her other mom who once resided on the moon. Within a matter of minutes, Usagi was sound asleep.

Usagi didn't dream about Mamoru that night, or she was just woken up before she could.

"…Usagi…"

Usagi opened her eyes. She hadn't fully woken up yet, because her vision was still fuzzy. There was a figure like Luna in her face, pawing at her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Luna…?" Usagi blinked a couple times, "It's the middle of the night…can it wait 'till morning…" She started dozing off.

"Usagi!" whispered Luna, "Sailor Cosmos needs to talk to you now!"

"Sailor…" Usagi was still half asleep, "Sailor Cosmos?"

She rose up from her pillow and saw someone else standing in her room. The person wore white hair in heart-shaped odangos, and a white dress that resembled a Sailor Fuku. She had a look of worry and concern on her face, as she gestured towards Usagi's bed.

"You were Chibi-Chibi, right?" asked Usagi, slightly more awake than before. Chibi-Chibi had helped the Sailor Guardians in their battle against Chaos.

"Yes, I was," responded Sailor Cosmos, "Usagi, I need to tell you something, and you must inform the other Sailor Guardians as well."

Usagi was more alert now, "What is it?"

Sailor Cosmos hesitated, " Queen Metalia and Chaos have reawakened."

Usagi's eyes widened, and she looked at Sailor Cosmos in confusion, "Didn't the Sailor Senshi and I seal them away?"

Sailor Cosmos knelt down by Usagi's bed, and the actions alone made her nervous. She could hear her heart pounding, and it felt like those were the only sounds filling her silent bedroom.

Usagi turned towards Sailor Cosmos, and when they both looked at each other, Usagi saw the tears building in the guardian's eyes. She looked very upset, and Usagi felt sorry for her.

"I know how hard and nerve racking it is to fight these strong enemies, and I'm really sorry that this had to happen. All I can currently tell you is that Metalia and Chaos are working together now, with the help of Queen Beryl and Sailor Galaxia. They are after the five Star Crystals, which contain excessive amounts of energy and are found inside the body of a human. I don't know what happens to someone after their Star Crystal is taken, and I don't really want to find out."

Usagi stared down at her bed sheets, trying to think of something optimistic to say, but she was getting more and more stressed out. There were so many questions that Usagi had. _Didn't Sailor Galaxia turn good? Queen Beryl? I haven't heard that name in forever. Does this mean the Shitennou are back again? Are the Sailor Animamates back too?_

"But," Sailor Cosmos continued speaking, "I want to help you as much as I can, I don't want to be a coward and run away this time. So, please take this."

Usagi looked up again and saw the Senshi's hands reaching towards her, holding the Moon Eternal Brooch that had been destroyed in Usagi's most recent battle. It looked dull and powerless.

"Sailor Moon, once this brooch is in your possession again, it will regain its power from the Legendary Silver Crystal."

Usagi took the brooch and watched as it regained its power. It looked alive again, and sparkled in the moonlight.

"Sailor Cosmos, I don't understand any of this."

"Sadly, I don't understand much either. I wish I could be of more assistance to you, but I do not know anything else. I'd better be on my way."

Sailor Cosmos stood up, "Please tell the other senshi about this. Good-bye, Usagi. Sorry for waking you up like this." The guardian turned around and teleported away. Usagi watched as she left, and then she buried her face in her hands. She had forgotten that Luna was still there, and she flinched when she heard her voice.

"Usagi, I'll contact the other Sailor Guardians through the communicators to meet at the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow after school. Hopefully, they will all get the message in the morning."

"Thank you, Luna…" said Usagi drearily, as she looked down at her transformation brooch. _Sailor Cosmos,_ she thought, _how did you learn about this?_

Usagi flopped down onto her pillow, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was definitely tired, but she was also extremely stressed out. She could only assume that Luna was awake to, taking all of this news in. Usagi wanted to call Mamoru, but she thought it would be annoying if she called him in the middle of the night. Usagi found herself staring out into the starry, moonlit sky, for hours. Then the sun rose, bringing a show of soft, but vibrant colors. Before she knew it, her alarm went off, and she hadn't slept through it this time. She had wanted to go to sleep badly, but it just didn't work out for her last night.

She looked out her window one more time before lethargically getting out of bed. The sunrise was over, and the moon was out of view. Usagi looked over at Luna and saw that she was asleep.

"LUNA!?" yelled Usagi, surprised by the fact that Luna had fallen asleep. She picked Luna up and started shaking her. Luna woke up suddenly.

"Agh! Usagi put me down!" Luna was kicking her legs. Usagi put Luna back on her bed, and dropped down next to her.

"You fell asleep?!" Usagi groaned, "It's no fair! You woke me up! You should've stayed awake with me! I barely got any sleep!"

Luna looked at Usagi. She looked really tired, and Luna felt kind of bad for waking Usagi up, "Usagi, I'm sorry I woke you up. And I'm sorry about what happened."

Usagi stood up and sighed, "It's fine, I guess…" She looked into her mirror, only to notice the bags under her eyes. Luna watched as Usagi dragged her feet to the dresser, so she could get her school uniform.

"I'm guess I'll get ready now…maybe I'll get to school earlier today," grumbled Usagi.

* * *

After that school day ended all of the Sailor Guardians were told to meet at the Hikawa Shrine after the school day. Rei was the first one to arrive. Followed by Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

Haruka Teno was Sailor Uranus. Her and Sailor Neptune were lovers. She was very charming and protective, and she was a racecar driver. Haruka was extremely dedicated to her duty as a Sailor Guardian, all of the Outer Senshi were.

Haruka walked up to Rei, who was sitting on the steps of the shrine, "Where are the others?"

"They're probably on their way," replied Rei. Shortly after that, Minako, Makoto, and Ami arrived, along with Artemis, who was Minako's cat.

"We couldn't find Usagi, in case anyone was wondering," said Minako, "That's why she's not here."

" Exactly what I'd expect from Usagi," grumbled Rei, to herself.

"If she's not here soon, we need to start without her," responded Haruka, "I don't even know why we are all meeting here."

"Haruka, have patience," added Michiru, "She'll be here soon enough."

Michiru Kaioh was Sailor Neptune. She was a pro violin player, and Haruka often accompanied her on piano. Michiru is very elegant and sophisticated.

Michiru was right; Usagi arrived a couple minutes later with Luna.

Usagi yawned, "Sorry I'm late, I'm really tired today…" Luna nodded, and she walked up to the rest of the group.

"I'm guessing that we are starting the meeting now?" asked Setsuna.

Setsuna Meioh, or Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto once guarded the Gates of Time at the entrance to Crystal Tokyo. She became a university student who studies physics, after Crystal Tokyo was restored. Setsuna was not very emotional.

"All right," declared Luna, "We are here because some old enemies have reawakened." The Sailor Soldiers looked at Luna, surprised. Except Usagi, who already knew about the issue. Rei shot Minako an _I told you so!_ look, since she didn't believe her prediction earlier.

"Luna…" Hotaru stammered, "Which enemies have come back?"

The Messiah of Silence, Hotaru Tomoe. She was also Sailor Saturn. Hotaru was once the host of Mistress 9, from the Death Busters. She was once feared by the Outer Senshi, as they all thought that her power was too dangerous. Sailor Saturn died in that battle, but she was reincarnated, and has been staying with her father, Souichi Tomoe. Hotaru often works with Setsuna.

"You know about Chaos, but you may not know about Queen Metalia. Those are the ones who have returned," answered Luna.

Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto all gasped. Those were there strongest enemies, and they all died fighting them. Of course they were resurrected, thanks to Sailor Moon, or Usagi. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru shuddered at Chaos name. Haruka and Michiru even turned to Galaxia's side at one point, a decision that they very much regret. They all died fighting Chaos as well. But to the Outer Guardians, the name Queen Metalia didn't ring a bell.

"Queen Metalia? You guys must have fought her before we arrived," said Michiru.

"She was the first enemy we fought," responded Makoto, "We all died fighting her."

"Queen Metalia was very similar to Chaos," added Minako, "She had powerful minions working with her."

"Their names were Queen Beryl, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite," said Rei.

"At first, their main goal was stealing energy to reawaken Metalia, then they set their focus on finding the Legendary Silver Crystal," informed Ami.

"As you know, the Legendary Silver Crystal is inside of Usagi," added Artemis, "Luna, what are they after anyway?"

"Something called a Star Crystal, there are supposed to five of them. They are held inside the bodies of humans, and once the Star Crystal is removed, the host may die."

"So, almost like the Pure Heart Crystals, that the Death Busters were after," replied Haruka, "Michiru, Setsuna, and I were after them as well," Haruka didn't want to admit that.

"I believe you're on the right track," said Luna, "But the Star Crystals are supposed to hold a lot of energy. I wish I could give a more accurate answer, but I really do not know a lot."

"Usagi, do you happen to know anything else?" asked Hotaru.

Usagi yawned, "Nope…she's covered it all…"

"Well! I guess that's all we can cover during today's meeting," said Luna, trying to sound a little positive, unlike the matter they were all dealing with, "You are all dismissed!"

"Remember guys," added Setsuna, "We may not know much about what these enemies are after now, but we should all stay on guard."

All of the Senshi left Shrine, except for Rei, who lived there. They all went home, with more on their minds than when they left that previous morning.

A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter of Sailor Moon Superstars! Sorry that it took me so long to post. Hopefully chapter 3 will be here much quicker.


	3. New Idols: Ami's Suspicions

Sailor Moon Superstars

A Sailor Moon Story

A/N: Next month I probably won't post because I'll be on vacation. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and VIZ Media. I do not own anything in the Sailor Moon world. Please support the official release!

Chapter Three: New Idols: Ami's Suspicions

It was the next day, right before school started. Usagi wasn't nearly as tired as she walked up to her friends that morning.

"Hello everybody!" called Usagi. She was back to her normal self, energetic and bubbly.

"Hi Usagi!" replied Ami. Everyone else waved.

"I see you got some of that sleep back," added Makoto.

"Yeah, I made sure to got to bed extra-", Usagi's voice was cut off by screaming.

Fan-girl screaming.

All of the Inner Senshi turned to the school building where all the screaming was coming from. They could see a huge crowd building up inside.

"I wanna see what's going on!" said Minako, curiously. She ran into the building, leaving the others behind.

"Minako, wait up!" called Makoto, as she ran towards Minako. The other girls followed, except for Rei, who was heading to her school.

"One of you! Tell me about what's going on after school! Okay?" called Rei.

"Okay!" responded Makoto, Usagi, and Ami. Minako was already inside.

Usagi peered over Minako's shoulder as she tried to see what people were screaming about. Makoto was jumping up and down when Usagi looked over. She assumed that Makoto were trying to see if there were any cute boys. Ami was watching from a distance. She didn't really want to get involved in whatever was going on.

Minako couldn't really see what was going on either. She was trying to listen to what other people around her were saying. She heard stuff like, "Haven't you heard? These are the new idols in town, and they are enrolling in our school!" and, "They remind me of the Three Lights! What are their names?"

 _Idols!_ Minako thought to herself. She loved idols, and she even wanted to become one herself. Minako eagerly pushed through the crowd so she could see these "idols".

Everyone was following these new students, so it was hard for Minako to keep up. But she eventually reached the classroom that the "idols" walked into. Her face flushed red, because she realized that she had the same homeroom as them. Usagi would also be in this class.

"Everyone! If this isn't your homeroom class, please leave now. Class is about to start," directed the teacher.

Minako waited outside the classroom for Usagi to catch up. When Usagi reached the classroom Minako had a huge grin on her face.

"Minako! Why'd you go on ahead without me?" pouted Usagi, "What did you see?"

"There are new idols!" squealed Minako, "And they're in our homeroom class! I haven't seen them yet but I'm about to look!"

"Okay then, let's see!" replied Usagi impatiently. She walked into the classroom to see the "idols".

"Usagi, Minako, please sit down."

"Sorry!" replied the two girls as they rushed to their seats. They didn't have time to see the new students. Then the bell rang for school to start.

"Class, we have eight new transfer students, please make them feel welcome here," said the teacher "Could you guys please introduce yourselves?"

Usagi looked up from her desk, and her face flushed red just like Minako, but it wasn't for any romantic feelings. These new students looked scarily familiar.

"I'm Reiko Aya, one of the band managers for the Jewel Metalias, pleased to meet you!" she said sweetly. She had long blue hair, and reminded Usagi of a former enemy, Sailor Aluminum Siren.

Minako leaned over towards Usagi's desk and whispered, "They all look really familiar."

"Yeah, no kidding," replied Usagi.

"I'm Ichiro, part of the Jewel Metalias, the new idol group here. Reiko is my manager," he had reddish-blond hair in a ponytail, and green eyes.

"Nyanko Suzu! I'm Satoshi's band manger!" she said cheerfully. It looked like she had cat ears. Nyanko had jet-black hair and yellow eyes

"Satoshi, I'm a member of the Jewel Metalias," he had long, wavy red-brown hair. Usagi could hear girls whispering about how lucky they were to have all these idols in their class.

"My name is Chuuko Nezu! I'm Hikaru's band manager," she has white hair, and she was wearing a hat. Chuuko was very short and she resembled a mouse. She gestured over to the boy next to her.

"I'm Hikaru," he waved to the class. This one had short, curly blond hair. Usagi's stomach started to feel funny. These new students were giving her bad vibes. She turned over towards Minako, who looked as if she had a crush on all of these boys. She seemed especially interested in the boy who hadn't introduced himself yet.

"The name's Katashi," he had long and straight hair that was light blue.

"I'm Katashi's band manager, Akane Karasuma," she was the final student to speak. Akane had long red hair.

"Thank you for introducing yourselves. Could you guys please take a seat?" asked the teacher.

Usagi watched as they all sat down. Chuuko and Hikaru sat in the very back of the classroom. Satoshi sat behind Usagi, and Nyanko sat next to him. Reiko and Akane sat next to each other towards the windows.

Minako sat up straighter and fixed her hair as Katashi walked by, hoping that he would sit close to her. He sat down by the closet, and Ichiro followed. Usagi watched as Minako sighed.

 _Here we go again with one of Minako's crushes,_ thought Usagi.

Minako leaned toward Usagi and whispered in her ear, "Those boys really are something."

"Yeah I guess, but no one tops my Mamo," responded Usagi, "Anyway, don't you think they all look a lot like-"

"Alright class, settle down! It's almost time for your next class," said the teacher.

Usagi grumbled to herself. That was the second time something had interrupted her today.

* * *

Later that day the bell rang for lunch. Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami sat in a group to eat lunch.

"Minako! Usagi! What was going on?" asked Makoto eagerly as they all sat down. Ami pulled out a book from her bag and began reading. She wasn't too interested in whatever was going on.

"It's this new boy idol group!" exclaimed Minako, "They've got really cute band managers too!"

"Oh cool!" said Makoto. Ami continued reading her book.

"How'd you get to see them?" asked Makoto, "Was it because you ran ahead through that crowd?"

"They're in our homeroom," said Usagi, munching on her lunch.

Makoto sighed, "I wish they were in one of my classes."

"Well, yah still got your afternoon classes," added Minako.

Minako and Makoto giggled. Usagi was trying to stuff two rice buns into her mouth at once. Ami finally looked up from her book.

"I don't know guys, doesn't this all seem a little suspicious? Especially since we were just alerted about returning enemies yesterday. Setsuna told us we should stay on guard."

"I think we should wait to see if anything happens," replied Minako with a lovesick look in her eyes, "I want get to know them better."

"To be honest, I really want to meet them," responded Makoto.

Ami sighed and focused back on her book, "I'm just warning you, that's all…"

* * *

Jadeite and Sailor Iron Mouse were assigned by Queen Beryl and Sailor Galaxia to work together on their mission. They are the first to try and find the Star Crystals. Nephrite and Tin Nyanko were assigned the same task, but they would come in after Jadeite and Iron Mouse failed.

The two met behind the school during lunch break so they could discuss their plans.

Sailor Iron Mouse looked up towards Jadeite and flung up her eyebrows, "I guess we're working together now."

"I'd rather work alone," muttered Jadeite, loud enough for Iron Mouse to hear.

She sighed, "Listen, I would rather work alone too, but this is what Madame Galaxia and Queen Beryl wanted, so we should follow their orders."

Jadeite looked down towards her and sized her up. She was very short, and she was a girl. He never liked girls. Jadeite believed that they were useless crybabies. This made him want to take charge over her, so he began to tell Iron Mouse his ideas for their plan.

"Alright, we should use big groups of people to try and find the Star Crystals. That way we have a bigger chance of finding one. I think performing at concerts is a near perfect way to do that. But in order to be able to perform at concerts, we have to meet the others and plan a song."

Sailor Iron Mouse nodded, "I'd prefer using one person, but I mean, I like the idea of trying to find a Star Crystal at our concerts."

Then Iron Mouse continued speaking.

"Just in case that doesn't work, we should have some back up plans at different locations."

Jadeite nodded in agreement. Maybe Iron Mouse wouldn't be so bad.

There was a long pause between talking. Then Sailor Iron Mouse looked down at the cuffs on her wrists.

"Jadeite, what happens when we take these cuffs off?"

"I don't know, why don't you see for yourself?" he seemed uninterested, and began walking away.

"Okay then," said Iron Mouse. She fiddled with the cuff on her right arm. After picking at it with her nail the cuff opened and slipped off her wrist.

Iron Mouse watched as the cuff fell, and as it hit the ground and echoed against the wall. All of the sudden an excruciating pain filled her body. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground shrieking. Her vision went blurry as Sailor Iron Mouse tried to reach out towards her cuff.

Jadeite jumped when he heard her scream, and he swung his head around to see what happened.

"Holy crap! That's what happens when you take them off?" He ran towards her and grabbed her cuff. Jadeite lifted up her shaking arm and slipped her cuff back on.

She was lying on the ground shaking. Jadeite looked down at her horrified. He didn't want that to happen to him.

"Sailor Iron Mouse, you need to get up. The school staff probably heard you screaming, and they're going to he here any minute trying to see what happened."

Jadeite helped her up so they could move to an empty classroom or somewhere without any students. After another pause between the two, Iron Mouse began speaking again.

"I…I died before…"

Jadeite looked back at her confused, "What?"

"When…when I took off that cuff, I felt nearly exactly what I felt when I died before," she paused, "I have a feeling that…that if I took both cuffs off, I would die the same way that I died before," Iron Mouse looked at Jadeites cuffs, "That means, that you must've died before too."

* * *

When the school day ended Rei was already waiting at the front of Juban High by the time Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami got out.

Usagi jumped, "Woah Rei how'd you get here so fast?"

"I…" Rei panted, "I sprinted here. What was all the screaming about earlier?"

Minako told Rei about the new idols, on their way home. They all gossiped about the members and their cute managers. Then Minako began rambling on about how she wanted to become an idol. Makoto told everyone how none of them were in any of her classes, and that she was disappointed.

"Dang, you guys are lucky you got all those boys at your school," added Rei, "I only have girls at my school."

Minako giggled, "There's nothing wrong with liking girls Rei."

Rei blushed, "I'm not into girls," she paused, "and aside from that, there are no idols at my school either."

"If the Jewel Metalias have a concert you could come and watch," suggested Makoto.

"Yeah, I guess," said Rei, "But it's not the same as having them in your school," she looked towards the shrine ahead, "Well, this is my stop, see yah tomorrow!"

"Bye Rei!" said all the girls in unison.

Rei waved back and ran up towards the Hikawa Shrine. Not long after Minako, Makoto, and Usagi all went home. Ami wanted to go the library.

The sun was setting when Ami was on her way to the library. The cool air around Ami felt menacing, and she felt a chill up her spine. She was very suspicious about these new idols and their band managers, so she was going to do further research on them.

Ami wanted to go to the library because it had computers, and she could look in newspapers for any recent headlines about the Jewel Metalias.

Ami sat at a computer for hours, but she barely found anything about them. She had no idea how they all became idols in the first place.

 _That's funny_ , thought Ami _, Usually there's more information on celebrities._ She squinted at the computer screen and fixed her glasses. Ami, thought that this just made them feel sketchier _._

Ami mostly wanted to see what they looked like, and the web had no pictures of them. After the trial and error with the computer, she switched to recent newspapers. She finally found a source with a picture.

After seeing the picture, she gasped. The gasp was loud enough for it to draw attention towards her. If she hadn't known about the new idols, she would've thought that these people were the Sailor Animamates and the Shitennou.

 _How could've the others not noticed this?_

Ami looked below the picture to read the article, but the words were illegible. They were scribbled out with black ink.

Frightened, Ami shut off the computer she was using, and she put the newspapers back. She stood up and left the library. It was nighttime when she left. Slightly paranoid, Ami walked faster than she normally would have.

When Ami finally reached her house, she ran to her porch to get the newspaper. It was the same as the one she looked at in the library. She brought it into her house and went to her room. Ami sat down on her bed and turned towards the page that had the article on the Jewel Metalias.

It was scribbled out in black ink.


	4. The First Attack! An Energy Thief

Sailor Moon Superstars

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and VIZ Media. I do not own anything in the Sailor Moon World. Please support the official release!

Chapter 4: The First Attack! An Energy Thief

"The Jewel Metalias have debuted their first song!" screamed Minako as she ran up to Usagi and Makoto that morning.

Makoto clasped her hands together in delight, "What's it called?"

"Oh! Um…let me think…"

"You're making such a big deal, and you don't even know the name of their one song?" said Usagi.

"Hold on, hold on, it's coming back to me…I'm Going Down!" cried Minako.

Makoto and Usagi looked at her, confused.

"I'm Going Down! That's the name of the song!"

"Have you listened to it yet?" asked Makoto.

Minako hung her head, "No…sadly."

"Guys! Guys!" yelled Ami as she ran up towards them, holding two newspapers.

"What is it?" asked Minako.

"Yesterday, I was researching the Jewel Metalias, and this is what I found!" Ami gave them the two newspapers and opened them up to page on the Jewel Metalias. The two articles were both scribbled out in black ink.

"The librarian told me that this newspaper wasn't scribbled out earlier, and I don't know why my newspaper was scribbled out specifically."

"Whoa," said Makoto, "That's what they look like?"

"Yes, don't they look really familiar?" asked Ami.

" Yeah, they're so handsome," said Makoto, "They all remind me of the guy-"

"Who broke your heart," said Usagi, Minako, and Ami in unison.

Makoto giggled, "They really are good looking."

"I know right?" said Minako, "Let's go see if we can actually meet them right now!"

"Okay!" replied Makoto. The two ran off into the building.

Usagi and Ami watched as they ran away. Then Ami sighed.

"Don't you think they look familiar? Like old enemies maybe?" said Ami as she put the newspapers in her bag.

"Yeah," replied Usagi, "They look like the Shitennou and Sailor Animamates."

"I'm nervous that they are putting Minako and Makoto in danger, so we should talk to Rei about this after school."

Usagi nodded.

* * *

"Makoto, this way!" Minako grabbed on to Makoto's hand and began running towards her homeroom class.

Finally they reached the door to the class. There were already a lot of people in the classroom, and most of the students in there had a different homeroom. A lot a them were surrounded around the idols.

Makoto began to feel sweaty, she was always really nervous around boys she liked. She stepped back from the classroom, "I don't know Mina, there are so many people in there."

"C'mon, don't tell me your nervous!" she began tugging on her hand harder. Makoto finally gave in and entered the classroom. She scoped out were the big groups of people were and assumed that was were the idols were seated. She headed towards the group in the middle of the classroom, while Minako headed towards the back. Makoto was tall, so she could easily see over the girls surrounding this idol. And when she looked over the girls to see the idol, her chest tensed up. His long, wavy brown hair and his blue eyes made Makoto blush. _This is him in real life, it's not a picture on a newspaper,_ she thought. Makoto looked towards Minako trying to get through the crowd of girls. Then she looked back towards the boy. She began to quietly listen to the other girls talking.

One girl leaned over towards the idol, "Satoshi, your such a good singer! I think you had the best voice!" All the girls around her squealed and the she blushed.

"His name is Satoshi," muttered Makoto to herself. She looked back towards the crowd.

Satoshi smiled, "Thank you," he put his hand on her shoulder, "You should come to our concert tomorrow, I think you'd enjoy it."

The girl's jaw dropped and she stumbled backwards, "Oh my god…Satoshi touched to me!" The girls around Satoshi all screamed like fan girls.

 _The idols must be a big deal_ , Makoto thought. Then she thought how they might not like her because of how tall she was, or maybe they would think that she's too masculine. She made her way to the exit because she felt too nervous to talk to any of them right now. Mako looked back towards Minako, "Sorry, I'm too nervous right now." Minako didn't hear her speak but Makoto still left.

* * *

After school, Usagi and Ami met at the Hikawa Shrine to talk to Rei about the Jewel Metalias. Rei was outside sweeping when they got there.

"Hi Rei!" said Ami and Usagi.

"Hi guys," said Rei, then she noticed that Minako and Makoto weren't there, "Where are the others?"

"I'd rather they not come," said Ami, "They wouldn't listen."

Rei rose an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"You know about the Jewel Metalias, right?" said Usagi.

"Yeah."

Ami reached into her bag and took out the two newspapers. She opened both of them up to the page with black ink.

"Do you see what happened to these articles?" said Ami, "All the websites on them were invalid too. I wonder what happened."

"Obviously someone doesn't want us knowing a lot about those guys," replied Rei.

Usagi nodded and pointed to the image on the page, "Look at the picture, don't they look a lot like the Shitennou and Sailor Animamates?"

Rei looked closely at the picture. Then she jumped back in surprise; "I knew there was an evil presence earlier!"

Ami looked worried, "Mina and Mako have crushes on the Jewel Metalias, and I'm nervous that they are going to get hurt. I've tried to warn them but they won't really listen. All they want to do is go to the concert and flirt."

"Those two were always prone to having crushes on a lot of boys, but it's not like them to be so oblivious of the situation," added Rei.

"The Jewel Metalias have a concert tomorrow, so we should go and see what happens," suggested Usagi.

"Good idea!" said Ami.

* * *

Minako sat on her bed hugging her pillow. She was very excited for the concert, after Makoto told her about it. Mina even got to say hi to Katashi, who was her favorite member. She adored his long, light blue hair and his voice. Minako stared up at her ceiling dreamily, imagining seeing all of them at the concert, performing live.

Seeing these new idols grew Minako's desire to become an idol herself. She auditioned to become an idol before, but her duties as a Sailor Guardian got in the way. But maybe this time would be different for her.

Minako leaned back onto her pillow and grinned, "Artemis, I'm going to become an idol!"

"You've told me that before, many times," said Artemis, "But you can't forget your duty as a Sailor Guardian."

"I haven't forgotten that. But being a Sailor Guardian doesn't mean that I can't become and idol." Minako stood up and began posing in front of her mirror.

Artemis sighed, "Well, it really depends on how much the enemies attack."

"But they haven't attacked at all."

"That's true, but don't these new idols that you're crushing on seem suspicious?"

Minako turned towards Artemis and frowned, "How come everybody says that? I mean, we shouldn't just judge them right away."

Artemis ran out of the room, and came back with a newspaper in his mouth. He dropped it and pawed at the Jewel Metalia's article, which was, of course, scribbled out in black ink as well.

"It's scribbled out in black ink, and isn't wasn't your Mom who did that. Luna told me that Ami found out that all of the Sailor Guardian's newspapers were scribbled out in black ink. And look at the picture," he placed his paw on the picture, "Don't these guys look like-"

"I don't care what they look like!" yelled Minako. Artemis stepped back.

Attempting to cover up the fact that she just yelled at Artemis, Minako sat down by her CD player, "I'm gonna listen to the Jewel Metalia's song to get inspiration for my own."

"Okay," said Artemis quietly, as he walked back towards his bed.

Minako pressed play and began to sing along. Artemis cringed when the song started playing. He was beginning to feel really drowsy as the song's beat pulsed in his ears. _It's taking away my energy_ , thought Artemis.

"Minako, don't you think that song makes you feel tired?"

"Shh, be quiet. I'm trying to plan my song."

"Minako, it's taking away your energy!"

Minako turned around and whispered in an aggressive tone, "Artemis, I'm trying to plan my song! If you won't let me then leave! Go to Usagi's house or something!"

Artemis hesitated for a moment and looked towards Minako. Then he left from her bedroom window. He's never seen Minako act this strange. Artemis ran down the street to warn Luna that the song is taking energy away from people.

A couple hours after Artemis left Minako's mom stomped up the stairs towards Minako's room, "Minako! Enough of that song! You've been playing it for hours!"

She opened the door to Minako's room and found her daughter unconscious on the floor. The music blared in her ears as she stared down out Minako in shock.

* * *

Ami was headed towards her homeroom the next morning. Minako and Makoto weren't at school that day, and Usagi was running late.

"Are all three of them running late?" said Ami to herself, disappointed. Then she noticed how many people weren't at school that day. There were still a lot of students, but she could tell that many students weren't at school. Ami was confused because it wasn't flu season or anything like that.

Ami turned towards her homeroom class when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She yelped and turned around suddenly. It was Usagi.

"Ah, Usagi! It's just you," said Ami, a little embarrassed.

"Ami, I need to tell you something at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," replied Ami.

Usagi then sprinted to her class. She made it to her seat just seconds after the bell rang. She looked the side were Minako usually sat. Artemis had told her and Luna that the Jewel Metalia's song was taking peoples energy. That was probably why more people than usual were absent that day. The teacher looked very confused as he took attendance.

Usagi turned around towards Satoshi and Nyanko, who she knew were Nephrite and Sailor Tin Nyanko, "Do you know why so many people aren't here today?"

The two looked at each other, then they looked back at Usagi. "I dunno, but they better come to our concert tonight," said Nyanko.

"Are you going to come to our concert?" asked Satoshi.

Usagi stammered, "N-no. I have stuff to do."

"Oh," said Nyanko in an annoyed tone.

Usagi turned back around. "Sorry," she said quietly. _I just spoke to Nephrite and Sailor Tin Nyanko!_ thought Usagi.

* * *

"Usagi! Over here!" called Ami, from their usual lunch table. Usagi smiled and came over. It was just the two of them eating lunch that day.

Ami leaned in and whispered, "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me. Is it about Minako and Makoto?"

"It's why so many people are absent today," whispered Usagi.

"Tell me."

"Artemis came to my house last night and told us that Minako was acting very strange earlier. She had gotten really mad at him and had told him to leave. Minako was also listening to the Jewel Metalia's song, and Artemis told us that the song was taking his energy. It was probably doing the same for Mina, Mako, and all the other students who weren't here today."

Ami gasped, "Oh no! We need to check on them after school! Did Artemis stay at your house for the night?"

"Yeah, he's probably over there right now with Luna."

"Okay," said Ami.

"Oh yeah, we should get Rei to help check on them as well, after all it's only the three of us," said Usagi.

"Did you forget about Haruka and the others?" asked Ami.

"Oh right," Usagi giggled, "I forgot about them. But we can ask for their help at the concert, even though I'm not sure too many people will be there anyway."

* * *

"What do you need me for?" asked Rei as they began walking away her school entrance after school that day.

"We need to go and check on Mina and Mako," said Usagi, "The Jewel Metalia's music is taking away people's energy!"

"Minako and Makoto listened to that song a lot, and they weren't at school today," added Ami.

"Do you think their energy was taken away?" asked Rei.

"I think that would be a logical answer, yes," Ami answered.

The three of them walked for a bit, then they reached Minako's house. They walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Minako's mother opened the door.

"Sorry girls," she had tears in her eyes, "Minako can't hang out right now."

"Could we check on her?" asked Usagi, "We heard that Mina wasn't doing too well."

Minako's mother looked at the girls for a moment, then she moved out of the doorway for them to come in. The girls stepped in.

"She's been unconscious since last night," added Minako's mother, as she followed them to Minako's room, "I walked in because she was playing the same song on repeat for nearly two hours, and when I entered she was lying on the floor. At first I thought she was dead, and I nearly passed out, but she still had a pulse. I called up the doctor, but they couldn't figure out what was wrong…" Her voice got all choked up, "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this emotional…"

Usagi turned around and gave her a big hug, "I'm really sorry." Minako's mother wrapped her arms around Usagi as well. "She'll get better in no time, I can just feel it," said Usagi. Ami and Rei nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad Minako has such nice friends, I've never really met you guys before."

Usagi smiled and followed her friends into Minako's room. When they entered, she was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. The three knelt down besides Minako and began whispering to each other.

Ami turned to Rei, "Do you think this is the work of the bad guys?"

Rei looked down at Minako, "Definitely, her energy is nearly gone."

"We gotta get these people's energy back," added Usagi, "We'll do it at the concert."

Ami stood up and walked towards Minako's mother, "Do you have any idea on what happened? If you feel uncomfortable talking about it, that's fine."

"Well, I don't really know," she said, "I thought maybe it was an allergic reaction, but as far as I know, Minako is not allergic to anything," she sniffled, "I just want my Minako back, and I don't know what to do…"

"Minako should be fine by tomorrow," said Ami, "I think I've pinpointed the problem, but in order to solve it my friends and I have to leave right about now." Rei and Usagi stood up.

"Oh, okay," said Minako's mother, who was slightly confused, "Can you really help her?"

Ami smiled, "Yes."

Minako's mom opened her arms and all of them did I big group hug, "You girls are amazing."

"Thank you for letting us stop by," said Rei as the three of them walked out the door."

"Bye girls…" said Minako's mother, as she closed the door.

"Next stop, Makoto's house," said Usagi as she ran on ahead of the others.

After a little walk from Minako's house, they finally reached Makoto's home. Makoto's parents died in a plane crash when she was younger, so she lived all alone. The door to her house was unlocked, so Usagi, Ami, and Rei were all able to get in.

"Makoto?" called Usagi, "Are you home?"

No answer, but they all could her a song playing in another room. It was the Jewel Metalia's song.

"Oh no!" cried Rei, "An evil presence! We need find where the song's playing and turn it off!"

The three scattered throughout the house, and Rei found that the music was coming from Makoto's room.

"Guys! It's coming from in here!" The other two girls ran over. Rei pushed the door open, and they all saw Makoto, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Ami immediately ran to the CD player and turned off the song.

Usagi stepped back, "Oh no! It got her too!" It sounded like she was about to cry.

"Usagi! You can't cry in times like this," yelled Rei, "Now help Ami and I put Makoto on her bed."

"O-okay," said Usagi. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and walked over.

After Makoto was set down on her bed, Usagi, Ami, and Rei left her house. Rei grabbed Mako's keys and locked the door so they could get back in later, and Makoto's belongings would be safe. They were going to ask Luna and Artemis to contact the Outer Senshi to arrive just before the concert started that night, if they weren't unconscious as well.

* * *

Luckily, the Outer Senshi's energy wasn't taken, and Usagi, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna all met outside of the auditorium at which the concert would be held. By then it was getting late. None of them had tickets, but they would all wait outside and transform once things get bad.

They all stood in a group, a little farther away from the crowd walking in. Surprisingly enough there were a lot a people, even though many people lost their energy earlier.

"We didn't hear about this new song," said Michiru, "Probably because we live farther away."

"The song has taken away a lot people's energy," said Rei, "Especially at Usagi and Ami's school, because that's where these "idols" are enrolling."

Haruka stepped in the conversation, "Where are the other two, Minako and Makoto?"

"They listened to the song a lot, and it took away their energy," added Ami.

"Which means that a lot of other people's energy must've been taken," said Hotaru, "and the people at this concert are in danger."

"Yeah," said Ami, "That's why I brought these." Ami pulled out a plastic bag filled with earplugs, "This will help us block out most of the sound from the song. If you don't want one you'll have to plug your ears with your hands."

"That's a smart idea," said Setsuna, as she grabbed a pair.

After everyone went in the building, the girls waited outside. When the song started playing, there was a lot of cheering and screaming. They put the earplugs in.

"I still here a lot a cheering," said Haruka, a few minutes after the concert started.

"But there's definitely and evil presence!" said Rei, "We'll need to wait until everyone is unconscious before we can transform."

They all waited a few more minutes, until the cheering died down, and it eventually stopped. One of the songs stopped midway through and it was completely silent. The group took out their earplugs when the song stopped.

Usagi took a deep breath. This would be her first time transforming in a while.

She rose her hand in the air, "Moon Eternal Power…!"

"Mercury Crystal Power…!"

"Mars Crystal Power…!"

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Power…

"Saturn Crystal Power…"

"Make Up!" They all spoke in unison.

Sailor Moon sighed, "Ugh, I don't want to fight."

While Sailor Moon was moping, the other Sailor Senshi ran towards the building.

"Sailor Moon, let's go!" said Sailor Mars.

* * *

"Damn it!" hissed Jadeite, "We didn't get any Star Crystals!"

Sailor Iron Mouse yelled back at him, "Jadeite! I can't believe your idea didn't work!"

"That wasn't my idea! It was Queen Beryl and Sailor Galaxia's!"

"Well, a few days ago you said it was _your_ idea!"

The other Shitennou and Sailor Animamates watched in amusement as the two fought. The fighting continued until the two were cut off by a voice.

"Stop right there!"

They all looked over and saw seven girls in sailor suits standing at the door. It was the Sailor Guardians.

"What you've done is unforgivable!" said Sailor Moon, "Do you really think you can get away with tricking people into taking their energy by writing a beautiful song? I won't stand for it! We are the Pretty Guardians in a Sailor Suit!"

"And now in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" said all the Sailor Guardians.

The Shitennou and Sailor Animamates refrained from attacking.

"We've already collected all the energy, Sailor Moon!" yelled Jadeite.

"Next time we'll be back to kill you all!" said Sailor Iron Mouse.

"And we will find the Star Crystals!" said Jadeite.

All of them teleported away just as the Sailor Guardians were ready to attack.

"No!" cried Sailor Moon, "How are we gonna get the energy back? Ami told Minako's Mom that she would be all better by tomorrow…" Sailor Moon began to cry, and as her tears fell, a long staff was forming on the ground. It was Eternal Sailor Moon's Holy Moon Chalice that she's used before.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Mercury, "Your staff!"

Sailor Moon wiped her eyes, "Huh?" She looked down at her staff, "Ah! How'd this get here?"

"It was your tears," said Sailor Pluto, "Your tears might carry some of the power of the Silver Crystal, and they rebuilt your Holy Moon Chalice!"

The Holy Moon Chalice was the staff Eternal Sailor Moon used while fighting Chaos. She used it to purify phages, or the monsters that were formed when someone's Star Seed was taken.

"Maybe it'll work to restore everyone's energy," said Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Moon grabbed the staff eagerly and stuck it up in the air, "Holy Moon Chalice, please restore these innocent people's energy!"

A bright light was created that lasted for a couple of seconds. In that time the Sailor Guardians left the building and transformed back into their normal selves. Everyone in the auditorium woke up, and they were very confused about what happened.

"It worked Usagi! It worked!" cried Ami and Rei as they ran over to give Usagi a hug.

"Great job Usagi!" said Michiru, as the Outer Senshi got into their car.

Haruka waved to all of them before driving off, "See yah later!"

"Bye!" said Usagi, Ami and Rei.

"You really are amazing Usagi," said Rei.

"Thanks guys," said Usagi, then her eyes lit up as if she remembered something, "Oh! We need to see how Mina and Mako are doing!"

"We should wait 'till tomorrow," said Ami, "It's late at night, and we should get some sleep."

"Yeah," said Rei, "Minako's family is probably asleep."

"Okay," said Usagi, "Then let's go home!"

The three girls ran home to get some sleep. In the morning at school, they would be able to see Minako and Makoto with all their energy back.


	5. An Evil Vision

Sailor Moon Superstars

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and VIZ Media. I do not own anything in the Sailor Moon World. Please support the official release!

Chapter 5: An Evil Vision: The First Star Crystal is found!

A/N: I'm not dead! I am very sorry for the super long break in between chapters. I was going on a little writing hiatus because I was getting stressed out about stuff and I had a writing block. Thankfully I'm feeling a lot better now. Anyway, here's chapter five!

"Jadeite! Sailor Iron Mouse!" yelled the two Queens.

They stepped forward, and bowed to their rulers.

"Yes, Queen Beryl?" said Jadeite.

"Yes, Madame Galaxia?" said Sailor Iron Mouse. They both knew that they were in trouble.

"You two have failed your only task!" said Queen Beryl.

"And since you let the Sailor Guardians catch you, they now know your identities!" boomed Sailor Galaxia.

Jadeite was frustrated with himself and Queen Beryl. He had held grudge against her ever since he found out that she had killed him before, or rather, she had given him a punishment worse than death. The Queen's impatience bothered him, but he knew that he made a big mistake letting the Senshi learn their identities.

Iron Mouse was frustrated as well, because she had shared a similar fate to Jadeite. She was embarrassed by her failure, and Galaxia's anger frightened her. Iron Mouse wanted to find a Star Crystal badly, and based on the leader's tone she could tell that she was running out of chances.

"My queen, I can assure you that we will find a Star Crystal this time," said Jadeite.

"And if you don't find a Star Crystal, you can kiss those cuffs of yours goodbye," threatened Galaxia.

Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes widened as a sharp exhale escaped her lips. She tried her best to hide the fact that her legs were shaking.

"This is your last chance!" yelled Queen Beryl, "You better come back in the possession of a Star Crystal!"

* * *

"Minako! Makoto! You're back!" Usagi ran up to the two girls who were finally back at school. She threw her arms around them and pulled them in for a hug.

Makoto sighed, "Wow, it feels good to be back. Thank you Usagi and Ami, I'd be a lost cause without you guys," she giggled softly, although she was really more disappointed in herself more than anything else. Makoto felt weak, and she didn't want the other Sailor Guardians to think different of her after what had happened. Why did she have to fall in love with guys so easily?

"Thanks…" said Minako gloomily. She was embarrassed by how she acted, how she treated Artemis, and how she was blind from the fact that the Jewel Metalias were an obvious threat. All she wanted was to be a normal girl who dreamt of being an idol and falling in love.

Usagi patted her on the back, "Aw, chin up Mina! Even though those idols were phonies, you can still become an idol yourself! And I bet that you can become an even better idol than any of them could ever be!"

Minako smiled, Usagi could honestly make anyone's day.

Ami added in, "I know you guys probably want nothing to do with our enemies, but since we know all their identities they are much more vulnerable."

"That's a good point," said Mako, "but that must mean that they are more on guard now, right?"

"Definitely," agreed Ami.

"I wonder how much longer they are gonna keep up this idol persona," said Usagi.

* * *

Later that day, Rei returned home from her school. She changed out of her school uniform and put on her red and white miko robes.

Then she started meditating over a fire. Ever since the incident with the Jewel Metalias, Rei had wanted to know more about what was going on. It had all happened so fast, and she was curious of what Queen Beryl and Sailor Galaxia would do next.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Rei started having strange visions. One vision showed her fellow Sailor Guardians being captured, and another vision showed Jadeite and Sailor Iron Mouse laughing, while the general held a strange crystal in his hands. He was holding a Star Crystal!

Rei opened her eyes; "They're going to find a Star Crystal soon! I need to warn the others!" She put out the fire and grabbed her communicator.

Luna answered, "What's going on, Rei?"

"I just had a vision that the enemies would find a Star Crystal. I think you should let everyone know, just so they're prepared if something actually does happen," responded Rei.

Luna was frightened, but remained calm while talking to Rei, "Good thinking, I'll tell everyone right now."

Rei hung up the communicator, "Dammit. I thought we were done fighting monsters."

* * *

One week had passed since Rei's prediction. Luna had warned the other Sailor Guardians, but it's been a week since then, and nothing has happened. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako walked home from school like normal, without a care in the world.

"Do you think Rei's prediction was wrong?" asked Usagi, "It's been a week, and nothing has happened."

"Maybe," said Minako, "But it's kinda nice not having to fight any bad guys." They continued walking down the street.

Makoto sighed, "I just wish that these enemies never even were a threat in the first place-" She froze and looked into the distance in horror.

Ami, frightened by Mako's actions grabbed her shoulder, "Mako? What is it? What's wrong?"

Minako and Usagi turned towards Makoto, a little creeped out as well.

"Do you hear that?" asked Makoto, "People are screaming!"

And this time it wasn't fangirl screaming.

Mako's stomach churned. Maybe they should've knocked on wood. She definitely wanted to help in the battle this time.

"Oh no!" cried Usagi, "We need to go see what's going on!" She started running towards where the screams were coming from.

"Yeah, come on guys let's go!" said Minako as she followed Usagi. Like Makoto, she wasn't going to let herself sleep through this battle. They all started running to investigate the scene, except for Ami.

"Guys!" called Ami, as the others were already quite far ahead, "It might be a trap! This might be what Rei and Luna were warning us about!"

Usagi turned around towards Ami, "Even if it is a trap, I'm not going to let innocent people get hurt. We should at least check out what's going on!"

Ami looked towards Usagi with sad eyes, deciding what she was going to do.

"Maybe people are in trouble," said Ami, "But I couldn't live with myself if one of us got hurt again!"

Usagi smiled as the sunset shined brightly behind her, "We're a team, we'll stick together!"

Ami hesitated for a moment. Then she returned a smile and ran up to the rest of the group.

The screaming wasn't even that far away. So the four girls were at the scene in a matter of minutes. What they saw shocked them.

A youma was attacking passerby, taking their energy in the process.

"So this is what all the commotion was about!" exclaimed Makoto. Then she gave a confident grin, "Nothing we're not used to!"

"Guys, let's transform!" said Usagi.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!

"Moon Eternal Power!"

Together, they shouted, "Make Up!"

The youma turned towards the Sailor Senshi, and began attacking. The guardians dodged the attacks.

Sailor Mercury dodged another attack, "Mercury Aqua Rhaspody!" She had stunned the enemy.

"Eternal Sailor Moon! Now's your chance!" called Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"Okay!" said Sailor Moon, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Her attack hit the youma and defeated it. The stolen energy returned to the civilians and they woke up confused.

"If they keep this up, we can defeat them no problem!" said Sailor Venus, "That youma was surprisingly easy to defeat."

"Yeah," replied Sailor Mercury, "A little too easy."

* * *

Once again, Rei was meditating over a fire because she had just felt an evil presence. After a few minutes of concentrating, she envisioned something that caught her by surprise.

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were trapped on top of a building in a dome created with evil energy. By the looks of it Jadeite had created the prison, and Sailor Iron Mouse laughed as she raised her hand, ready to snatch a Star Crystal.

Rei's vision disappeared, and all she could hear were the screams of her friends. She gasped as she fell backwards. Her head hurt.

"A similar vision…" mumbled Rei, as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Suddenly, she realized what this could mean about what her friends had gotten into.

"My friends are in danger!" exclaimed Rei, as she stood up. She ran out of the shrine to the entrance. Then she shot her hand up into the air and shouted:

"Mars Crystal Power…Make Up!"

Rei transformed into Sailor Mars, and then she rushed down the street towards where she sensed the attack would take place.

* * *

The Sailor Guardians, not counting Sailor Mars, stood there wondering about the reason for that strange attack that had nothing to do with the enemies' goals, until they heard evil laughter coming from the top of a nearby building. They looked up to see Sailor Iron Mouse and Jadeite standing on top of the building where they heard the laughter.

"You Sailor Soldiers are so gullible!" yelled Jadeite.

The Senshi looked at the two of them, confused and frightened.

Sailor Moon seemed angry, "That's so cruel! How could you just put innocent people's lives in danger like that!"

Sailor Iron Mouse laughed, "We knew that you couldn't run away from helping someone! And here we are, four clueless Sailor Guardians, with no idea of what's in store for them."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Jadeite absorbed the attack, which surprised the Sailor Guardians, who didn't know that he had that power. Then he created a dome out of evil energy around the Sailor Guardian's and levitated them to the top of the building.

Sailor Jupiter scowled, "Damn you!"

"What do we do?" cried Sailor Venus, "Last time one of the Shitennou did this I was there to save you guys!"

Sailor Mercury looked towards the other Sailor Guardians, "If only Sailor Mars was here!"

The Sailor Soldiers huddled in the middle of the trap, away from the sides. They looked towards their captors in fear of what they'd do next.

Sailor Iron Mouse grinned, "We've brought you here in search of the first Star Crystal."

"And it seemed only logical that Star Crystals would reside in your own bodies," added Jadeite as he shrunk the Guardian's prison, "With your power, your pure hearts, your energy, and your dreams…"

Sailor Moon fell to her knees in despair, "I'm sorry guys…I'm sorry for leading you into this…"

"Don't be sorry!" replied Sailor Venus, "All you wanted was to help innocent people!"

"Silence!" screamed Iron Mouse, "Prepare for your demise!"

The Sailor Guardians screamed as the Sailor Animamate shot a beam at them that would take away their potential Star Crystals.

Was this really how she would die? Would her own naivety kill her? She shut her eyes in anticipation for her death. Until she heard someone shout:

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mars jumped in the way of Sailor Iron Mouse's attack, and shot her own at the enemies. It knocked the cuffs off on the two villains wrists and they were dead before they hit the ground. They faded away after that. Sailor Iron Mouse's power hit Sailor Mars as well, and a true Star Crystal shot out of her body and fell of the building. Sailor Mars fell to the ground.

The four other Sailor Guardians looked on in horror at their dying friend as their prison disappeared. They all screamed, "Sailor Mars!" Then they ran over to her.

With tears welling in her eyes Sailor Moon grabbed Sailor Mars and turned her onto her back. She was dead. Sailor Moon's throat tightened as her lip began to tremble. Burning tears built up in her eyes as she realized what had just happened.

Sailor Mercury dropped to the floor covering her soaking face with her hands. Crying, she said, "I told you I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of us got hurt again!"

"Why…" Sailor Venus trailed off, choking on her own words, wailing loudly with a blotchy, tear stained face.

Sailor Jupiter looked down on Rei's body, clenching her fists in agony. The avalanche of tears blurred her vision, and she let out a quiet sob.

Sailor Moon's gut-wrenching screams sent chills down everyone's spines. Her body was shaking violently as she held Sailor Mars. The guilt and grief in her body spilled out, drenching her cheeks with hot tears.

She thought it was all her fault. She had lead the senshi into this situation, and relying on Sailor Mars to save them was selfish of her.

"Rei!" screeched Sailor Moon, as the guilt in her mind consumed her.

Sailor Moon's screams echoed off the building into an alleyway, where Sailor Mar's Star Crystal sat. Nephrite and Sailor Tin Nyanko walk over to the beaming crystal. Nephrite reached down and picked it up.

"Well, well, well…" Nephrite grinned, "They actually managed o obtain a Star Crystal."

"But," joked Sailor Tin Nyanko, "They couldn't even stay alive to admire their work!"

The two of them began to laugh maniacally, as they knew it would be their turn to find another Star Crystal.

A/N:Thank you to whoever has read through chapter five! I'm so excited to start this next part of my story! Please make sure to leave a review!


	6. A Hidden Threat!

Sailor Moon Superstars

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and VIZ Media. I do not own anything in the Sailor Moon world. Please support the original content!

Chapter 6: A Hidden Threat! Sadness Amongst the Sailor Guardians

A/N: All right… I'm finally getting back to a somewhat normal writing schedule. Also, I am super excited to begin Nephrite and Tin Nyanko's arc! I've been planning it for the longest time, and just knowing I have made it all the way here makes me super happy. The idea of Sailor Moon Superstars is over a year old now! I got the idea on November 8th 2017.

Queen Beryl held the beaming Star Crystal in her hands and looked down on it with a villainous grin. It truly represented the passion that Sailor Mars possessed. The queen released half of the crystal's power, which she fed to Metalia, and then Queen Beryl gave the rest of the crystal to Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia examined the now duller crystal and took the last half of it's power, giving it all to Chaos. Now the only way to bring Sailor Mars back would be to defeat Chaos and Queen Metalia. She tossed the darkened crystal aside and looked towards the general and Sailor Animamate standing before her and Beryl.

"I'm very pleased with you two," said Sailor Galaxia, "You've brought us one step closer to bringing our organization to full power."

"And you have managed to eliminate a Sailor Guardian in the process," added Queen Beryl.

"Our pleasure," said Sailor Tin Nyanko, fully aware that Nephrite or herself hadn't actually found that Star Crystal.

"So," stated Sailor Galaxia, "What's your next plan?"

"Our first priority is to learn the true identities of the Sailor Guardians," said Tin Nyanko, "It would be much easier to kill one of them that way, and we could find more potential Star Crystals."

Intrigued, Queen Beryl asked, "How will you find their identities?"

"We will simply observe people who seem to have some affiliation with the death of Sailor Mars," answered Nephrite, "Or we can take advantage of the fact that the Sailor Guardians know our identities."

"Yeah," agreed Sailor Tin Nyanko, "The girls who seem like they are afraid or suspicious of us are most likely Sailor Guardians, or they are connected to them in some way."

Sailor Galaxia smirked, "I like where this is going."

"But don't fail us!" added Queen Beryl.

* * *

It was the next day after Rei's death. Despite their grief, the four girls had all decided to go to school. Usagi was sitting in her homeroom resting her head on her desk. Unlike her usual self, she was quiet and carried a sad expression on her face.

Minako, who was down in the dumps herself, looked down at Usagi and noticed how depressed she looked. She felt a lump in her throat as she was reminded of her dead friend. Minako choked back her tears as she spoke.

"Usagi…" whispered Minako, "Maybe going to school today wasn't a good idea."

Usagi looked up at Minako and began to cry. She buried her face in her hands and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Nyanko and Satoshi (Nephrite) looked at the two of them in confusion.

"Is everything alright?" asked Nyanko. She was acting concerned but she was actually just suspicious of why they were sad. Minako turned around looking as if she was on the verge of tears. Remembering that girl was Tin Nyanko she hesitated to answer.

"Everything's fine," responded Minako, "It was just…" she trailed off thinking of what to say, "…something that happened at home," she raised her hand and looked towards the teacher, "Sensei, may Usagi and I go use the bathroom?"

The teacher checked the time and then he turned back to Minako, "Go ahead."

Minako grabbed Usagi's arm and they both left the classroom. Satoshi and Nyanko watched as they left.

"I don't think that's actually what's going on," whispered Nyanko, "It seemed like more of an excuse or a cover up."

"We should investigate more before we make any accusations," added Satoshi quietly, "But I have to agree that those two girls seem very suspicious."

* * *

The two girls rushed into the bathroom, and Minako quickly shut the door. Then, she looked around to make sure no one was there. Minako brought her attention back to Usagi, who was crying even more now.

"I can't believe Rei is gone…" cried Usagi as she stared at her teary face in the mirror. She was terribly ashamed of what she let happen to one of her best friends, so early in this new battle.

Usagi's words struck Minako like a bullet to the chest, and a feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her. Every time she was reminded of Rei she felt that way. Minako had even cried herself to sleep, but right when she woke up this morning it felt as if nothing had happened. That carefree feeling did not last long though. Soon after waking, she remembered Rei's absence, and it felt terrible. Her voice quivered as she tried to speak.

"Neither can I…"

Minako found it harder to contain her tears the more she spoke, "Maybe…maybe we could tell the nurse th-that we aren't feeling good, and we can go home early."

Usagi's sobs stopped, and for a little bit she remained silent. She looked towards Minako with a tear stained face, "I…I think I can make it through the day," she sniffled, "If all we do is mope and lie around we'll never defeat the bad guys."

Minako wiped her eyes and smiled, "That's the princess I know!" She gave Usagi a big hug.

Usagi forced a smile, "We should probably clean off our faces so we don't come back to class looking like complete wrecks." She grabbed a few pieces of tissue paper and gave some to Minako.

"I have this feeling…" said Minako, "That maybe Rei isn't gone forever. That there's got to be a way to bring her back," she paused, "…somehow."

* * *

At lunch Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami all sat together. For a while it was silent between the four of them. There wasn't really much to talk about that would make anyone happy. Eventually, Ami broke the silence.

"I don't really know if any of you had thought about this, but I feel like there has got to be some way to get Rei back. It feels almost as if she was just taken away from us."

Minako's eyes widened, "I thought the same thing too!"

"Me too!" said Makoto, with a sense of fascination, "Maybe we need to find their base and infiltrate it."

Usagi remained silent.

"I bet they're somewhere near the Dark Kingdom's base," responded Minako, "We could use Sailor teleport and-"she stopped speaking, realizing her mistake.

"Mina..." said Makoto, who looked quite sorrowful, "Rei's gone, we can't use Sailor Teleport without her."

They all fell silent again.

"Or," said Ami, "We could find the Shitennou and Sailor Animamates entrance to their base, and get in from there."

Minako's face lit up, "Good thinking!"

Usagi sat there quietly. While she knew not doing anything wouldn't help her get Rei back or defeat the villains, she lacked motivation to do anything. She felt like it was entirely her fault for everything that happened, and she seemed to have forgotten that Jadeite and Sailor Iron Mouse had put innocent people in danger in order to kill one of them.

Soon after that, the bell rang and they all headed to their next few classes.

* * *

After school ended Usagi was over at her locker taking a few things out before she went home. When she closed her locker she was startled to see someone standing there.

The person there was Naru! Usagi had hardly recognized her. She had seemed so much older and she had grown her hair out longer. Usagi felt a wave of nostalgia fall over her. It made her a little sad, but somehow she felt a bit better. Naru was smiling.

"Hi," said Naru, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

Usagi smiled back, "Hey Naru, it's nice seeing you again."

"So, have you done anything exciting recently?"

"Well, um…" Usagi froze up. Nothing remotely 'interesting' had happened since they started fighting as Sailor Guardians again, and she surely was not going to tell Naru about that.

"Not really," continued Usagi, "I've just been enjoying high school and hanging out with my other friends. But now that I think about it, I kinda missed hanging out with you."

They began to walk out of the building while catching up. It felt just like old times. Usagi hadn't realized how much she missed Naru until now. Naru didn't have to worry about infiltrating any super villains' base. The two of them could just talk about anything.

As they were walking, Naru turned towards Usagi with a grin on her face, "So Usagi, how do you feel about the Jewel Metalias?"

 _Agh, Naru? We were having such a nice conversation! Why'd you bring those guys up?_

"They're okay," responded Usagi, "Mamo will always be my favorite. Do you like them?"

Naru giggled, "I adore them! Their songs are wonderful! You wanna know who my favorite is?"

"Who?" asked Usagi, with a nervous smile on her face.

"Satoshi!" squealed Naru, "He's so dreamy and handsome…and for some old reason he gives me this feeling of déjà vu. He's so romantic!"

Usagi's stomach churned. This was bound to happen again. _Poor Naru…_ she thought. Hiding her fear, Usagi giggled.

"But you know what's weird?" added Naru.

"What?"

"Once I was listening to them while working on some homework, and I feel asleep! I didn't wake up till the next day! It was so strange."

"Yeah, that is weird," added Usagi, as her fear was growing.

"And also," continued Naru, "Hikaru and Chuuko Nezu weren't at school today! Apparently they disappeared last night. It's so sad how that kind of stuff happens to celebrities, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" replied Usagi. In an attempt to change the subject she brought something else up.

"How's Umino?"

"Oh Umino…" Naru smiled although she seemed kind of sad, "Well I haven't seem him in forever. He's been going to this study group ever since last year and…I haven't talked to him since. He's not in any of my classes this year either."

"Well, Naru," replied Usagi, "You've always got me."

"Thanks," said Naru, as they neared Osa-P, the jewelery store her mother owned.

"Well this is my stop, we should hang out again sometime! It's been really nice talking to you," Naru waved and walked inside.

Usagi continued walking home. Besides mentioning the Jewel Metalias, talking with Naru felt lovely. It was just so simple. But she couldn't forget that she had villains to defeat…and a friend to save.

* * *

Sailor Tin Nyanko stood before Queen Beryl, as she had been summoned after the school day had ended. She was told that the queen had something important to tell her. Tin Nyanko was standing there nervously, waiting for Queen Beryl to speak. Sailor Galaxia was not present at that moment.

Queen Beryl tapped her nails on the armrest of her throne, "I'm very impressed with your work so far, but now that you two are in charge of finding the next Star Crystal there's something I must warn you about."

"What is it, my Queen?" Tin Nyanko was curious to know what she would need to be warned about.

"Well, first there's something I must tell you, and I trust you to keep this secret," Queen Beryl continued speaking, "You've died before, but recently you've been brought back without remembering a single thing."

Sailor Tin Nyanko remained silent, but she was very frightened. Just as Queen Beryl told her this she remembered everything. She had worked with Madame Galaxia before, and fought Sailor Moon before. Tin Nyanko even remembered how she was killed. Galaxia had removed her old cuff because she was not needed anymore. Tin Nyanko felt a strong sense of anger towards her Queen as she remembered it, but she knew she'd be better of remaining loyal. These returning memories caused her legs to go limp; she had to stop herself from falling to the floor.

"Nephrite has died as well," said Queen Beryl, "Zoisite had him murdered for turning his back on our organization because of a girl."

Tin Nyanko was shocked. Based on how well she knew him, Nephrite did not seem like someone who would do such a thing.

Queen beryl looked at Nyanko with a stern expression on her face, "You must not allow him to remember any of that, because that girl attends the same school as you do. I fear that if he grows closer to that same girl he will turn his back on us again."

"May I ask who this girl is?" asked Tin Nyanko timidly.

"I believe her name is Naru Osaka," said Queen Beryl, "But I've never known very much about her. You may have to ask other students if they know her."

 _I can't believe this…_ thought Tin Nyanko, _I've died before, and I have to keep Nephrite away from some silly girl._

"That's all I must tell you," said the queen, "Now go."

Sailor Tin Nyanko obeyed Queen Beryl's orders and left. Her and Nephrite had to continue working on their plans. She left the throne room and made her way down the narrow halls to find Nephrite.

As she neared the room she began to hear bickering. When Tin Nyanko peered through the entrance she realized it was Nephrite and Zoisite who were arguing. Sailor Aluminum Siren accompanied Zoisite

"Just give it up!" sneered Zoisite, "You two are just as incompetent as Jadeite and Sailor Iron Mouse."

"We've barely started! Stick your nose into someone else's business. I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish complaining right now," grumbled Nephrite.

"Hmph!" said Zoisite, making himself even more immature. He stomped out of the room and Sailor Aluminum Siren followed. As they were leaving Aluminum Siren noticed Tin Nyanko and gave her a rather innocent but nasty look.

"We both know that you didn't actually find that Star Crystal," Aluminum Siren leaned closer to Nyanko and grinned, "You don't stand a chance against those Sailor Guardians," she turned around and walked away.

Sailor Tin Nyanko scowled and whispered to herself, "What a bitch…"

Nephrite, who seemed to have heard her, responded, "They're just frustrated that it's not their turn to locate a Star Crystal."

"Probably," replied Tin Nyanko. Then she remembered what Queen Beryl said and returned to a more serious demeanor, "Anyway, we need to discuss our future plans, and go into more detail of what we're going to do."

"I would like to investigate more about this Usagi character," said Nephrite, "We should plan an attack on her and her friends."

"Good idea," said Nyanko.

"And even if they happen not to be a Sailor Guardian," Nephrite continued, "One of them is bound to have a Star Crystal."

"When should we attack them?" asked Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"Next week," replied Nephrite, "As they are heading home from school."

Sailor Tin Nyanko liked where this plan was going, but she didn't want to ever meet with that girl, Naru Osaka, anytime soon.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading all the way here! It means so much to know that you guys have taken this much time to read my story. Don't forget to write up a comment!


	7. A Suprise Attack

Sailor Moon Superstars

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and VIZ Media. As you can probably tell, I don't own anything in the Sailor Moon world (Hence why I'm writing this fan fiction).

Chapter 7: A Surprise Attack: Usagi's Reconciliation

The Sailor Guardians, except for Rei, organized a meeting at the Crown café after the school day ended. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna met with them so they could discuss some events that had occurred recently. Minako stirred the ice around in her drink waiting for Usagi to show up. Usagi had been quite distant from the guardians ever since Rei's 'death'. Minako and the others believed that if they could just get her Star Crystal back, she would be okay. But despite the many times they had tried to motivate Usagi to fight for Rei, she barely budged.

"Where could Usagi be?" groaned Minako as she took a sip from her tea.

"I was searching all around town for her after school got out," added Luna, "I have no clue…"

Ami spoke, " She has been spending a lot of time with Naru recently, maybe Usagi is at Naru's house."

Makoto suddenly stood up; "Well, then let's go look for her there!"

"The four of us would like more information on everything that had happened recently," said Haruka. Makoto sat back down.

"What happened to Rei?" asked Michiru, "Please, take your time if it's hard to answer."

Ami took a deep breath. Indeed, it was hard to answer, "Well… Jadeite and Sailor Iron Mouse had a trap set up the whole time, but in doing so they put innocent people in danger."

"We ran to where the commotion was, and we defeated the monster that was suspiciously easy to kill," added Makoto.

Minako sighed, "Before we could entirely figure out what was going on Jadeite and Iron Mouse had us in their grasp, and they nearly killed us, by trying to figure out wether we have Star Crystals or not. And the only reason we didn't die was because Rei…" she broke off. She covered her face to hide the tears in her eyes.

Hotaru looked saddened, "I wish we could've been there to help..."

Ami, who composed herself with more ease than Minako, started speaking again, "She jumped in the way of the attack…but she also managed to kill Jadeite and Iron Mouse."

"I just feel so bad…" added Makoto, " Rei even tried to warn us earlier, but we didn't listen."

"It'll be okay," reassured Setsuna, "We've been in situations like this before, and it's always been okay in the end."

Minako wiped her eyes; "We were thinking that if we can get a hold on Rei's Star Crystal, she could possibly be brought back."

"That's a good idea," responded Michiru, "Usagi did the same with our Star Seeds when we fought Galaxia the first time."

"We need to find some kind of entry way to their lair," said Ami, "Similar to what we have already done before."

Haruka added in, "And since we know their identities, it will be easy to track them down."

"If only we could get Usagi to help us execute our plan…" grumbled Minako, "Rei's 'death' really took a toll on her mental health. Poor Usagi can't find any motivation to be our leader and fight."

* * *

"So, Usagi," said Naru, "How come you haven't been hanging out with your other friends as much recently? Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

Usagi shook her head, "No. It's nothing like that."

"Oh…well if you want we can call them over!" she gestured to her phone.

"I'd love to have them come over," replied Usagi, "but as it turns, out they are all busy today." She was well aware that they were at a meeting that she was supposed to be attending. If they came over she thought that they'd just nag at her for not coming to the meeting. Usagi felt as if she had failed as a leader. She hadn't taken the returned threat seriously enough, and it just led to one of her friends getting killed. It was better to just be with Naru, and act like none of the Sailor Guardian stuff had ever happened. She felt too discouraged to try to get Rei back. It was wrong of her to be so selfish; Usagi knew that and regretted it. Her other friends were working so hard to rescue Rei. After a lot of contemplation in her head she decided that she wasn't going to avoid the problem at hand. She turned to the clock in Naru's bedroom, and decided to go try and see if the meeting was still in cession, "Naru, I just realized that I've got to go. I totally forgot that I had to get somewhere earlier. See you at school!" She waved and ran out the door.

"Oh! Okay, bye Usagi!" Naru waved back, slightly confused.

* * *

Usagi ran down to the Crown, and she stopped at the door panting. She walked in to be greeted by Unazuki, Motoki's sister.

"Hey Usagi!" she said.

"Hi Unazuki! Are my friends still here?"

"Ummm No," she responded, "They left about half an hour ago."

"Alright," said Usagi, defeated, "Sorry for the inconvenience!"

Usagi left and she walked back home to find Luna in her bedroom, shooting her a very disappointed look.

"I told you that there would be a meeting today and you didn't show up," said Luna. "What has come over you?"

"I'm sorry! I was at Naru's house and— "

"Naru's house? Usagi, we have a mission to fulfill! Don't you even care about Rei?"

Usagi flopped onto her bed. Her face was buried in the pillows.

"I really do care! I just feel so discouraged and defeated!" she lifted her head up and her eyes were filled with tears, "I know that I should've been there and I know that I need to help more. I miss Rei! And her being gone again makes my heart hurt. I just don't know what to do. Part of me wants to just stay with Naru forever and forget and other part of me wants to fight until every single enemy is gone…"

She fell back into her pillows and lay there silently. Luna now watched her sadly.

"Usagi…I'm sorry for getting mad. I don't want you to forget what you're capable of as a Sailor Soldier. You defeated Chaos and Metallia when everyone was gone. Just think what you can do with most of your team. I miss the Usagi who was determined to fight for justice and for her friends. And I know you can defeat these guys. You are Sailor Moon, the legendary leader of the Sailor Soldiers."

Usagi turned her head and smiled, "Thank you, Luna."

The two friends began discussing their plans. Luna told Usagi about some of the ideas the other Sailor Guardians discussed. Despite everything going on, Usagi felt a lot better than she did before. She was of course still going to hang out with Naru, but she remembered that it's not good for her to just try to run away and forget about her problems.

* * *

It was the next week after the discussion Usagi had with Luna. She was finally joining in on their meetings again and she was feeling a little bit better and more hopeful. Her and Naru were walking home from a good dinner at the Crown this particular day. It was a lot later than usual so not many people were around.

"You seem to be feeling better than you were earlier, Usagi," said Naru, as the two girls exited the school campus.

"What makes you say that?" said Usagi, slightly surprised that Naru could tell how stressed out she was earlier.

"I dunno. I guess you just seemed frazzled and less focused than normal. You seem happier now. At least I hope you're happier," she giggled.

"Well, I am happier now," replied Usagi.

"That's good," said Naru.

Sailor Tin Nyanko and Nephrite lurked in the alleyway, spying on Usagi and that girl next to her. They thought Naru was one of the other friends that Usagi normally hangs out with, one of the friends who acted suspiciously after Sailor Mars's death. From that distance they couldn't really tell who was with Usagi.

"Ha ha," chuckled Tin Nyanko, "That bun-head girl is with one of those friends of hers. We could get double the Star Crystals today," she loaded and cocked the gun that she had re-made herself. It was the one she used to shoot Seiya a while ago.

"Let's attack once the two of them pass us," said Nephrite, "It will be easier to attack them that way."

As Usagi passed where the two of them were hiding Tin Nyanko jumped out and shoot her gun at them. Usagi suddenly turned around to see the blast coming towards her and Naru.

"Naru look out!" screamed Usagi as she grabbed Naru, who had just turned around, and pushed her to the ground. The two dodged the attack. Naru had fainted.

Tin Nyanko walked up to Usagi, and she extended her arm towards her, getting ready to take the Star Crystal.

"Get away!" cried Usagi as she backed away from Tin Nyanko, "What do you want from me?"

"You know what we want, Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Tin Nyanko.

Usagi froze, _how did they know?_ She thought, _how could I have given it away?_ "I-I'm not Sailor Moon!" she cried as an attempt to cover it up. She noticed Nephrite walking up to Naru, getting ready to take a Star Crystal as well.

"No! Please don't attack Naru! You can attack me, just please don't hurt her!" cried Usagi.

Tin Nyanko froze. She was supposed to keep Nephrite away from that Naru girl. As and impulse reaction she turned away from Usagi and knocked Nephrite to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" she yelled to the general.

"What the hell are you doing? I almost had her!" said Nephrite, confused that Tin Nyanko had just listened to the silly girl. Just as Tin Nyanko was about to run back to Usagi, who was frozen with fear, she heard someone shout, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attack knocked her to the ground. She looked up, "The Sailor Guardians!"

As Nephrite turned his head he saw the Sailor Guardians standing there.

Sailor Venus cried out, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attack struck Nephrite. Before the two villains could get up Sailor Venus helped Usagi up and Sailor Pluto and Saturn picked up Naru. They ran behind a building, where Pluto set Naru's head onto her lap. Sailor Saturn assisted in taking care of Naru.

"Thank you for rescuing Naru and I, Venus. We were in real trouble."

"You're Welcome Usagi," said Sailor Venus.

Meanwhile during the battle, Nephrite managed to get up and knock the other Senshi of their feet with his Starlight Attack. Sailor Uranus ran at him with her Space Sword and she swang it at him. Nephrite deflected it by summoning a crystal sword. It was especially challenging for Nephrite because he had to keep deflecting and blocking Sailor Neptune's energy blasts. He was very frustrated at Tin Nyanko for screwing their whole plan up. Nephrite was so close to getting that girl's Star Crystal.

Sailor Tin Nyanko finally awakened to see Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury towering over her. It was hard and painful for her to stand up. And once Tin Nyanko finally got on her feet she dodged Sailor Jupiter's punches and then kicked Sailor Mercury in the stomach. Sailor Mercury used her Mercury Aqua Rhapsody to put Tin Nyanko in a brief shock.

Sailor Uranus and Nephrite were still fighting, and Uranus managed to knock the sword out of his hand. Sailor Neptune shot her Deep Submerge at Nephrite blasting him down the street.

While Sailor Tin Nyanko is in shock, Sailor Jupiter pins her up against the wall of a building.

"Don't ever mess with the Sailor Guardians' friends ever again," threatened Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Tin Nyanko fell to the ground, and she teleported away along with Nephrite.

"Well," said Sailor Venus joyfully, "That's our first successful battle in a really long time!"

"Yeah, now we've lowered their defenses," agreed Sailor Uranus, "I doubt the two of them will ever come back to attack us any time soon." The Sailor Guardians all shared a laugh.

Naru fluttered her eyes open to see all these Sailor Guardians standing around her.

"W-where's Usagi?" asked Naru, "And are those weird people gone?"

Sailor Moon knelt down next to her, "Usagi's fine, and we all took care of those bad guys. You've got nothing to worry about now."

"Well that's good," Naru smiled, "Now if guys will excuse me, I've got to get home. My Mom has probably been expecting me."

"You're excused," replied the Sailor Guardians.

As Naru ran off she turned around and yelled back at them, "Thanks again Sailor Guardians!"

* * *

A few days later, the girls, along with Luna and Artemis met at the Crown Café. Usagi, for once, wanted to discuss something with all of them.

"Well Usagi," said Minako, "What is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"It's about Naru…" said Usagi, who looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Haruka.

"She seemed fine yesterday," added Michiru.

"Was it trauma from the attack?" inquired Hotaru.

"No, actually. It's not too serious right now, but I thought it'd be a good idea to tell all of you guys," said Usagi.

"So what is it?" asked Luna and Artemis.

"Well, I few weeks ago I was walking home with Naru, and told me that she had a big crush on Satoshi, and we all know who he actually is."

"Usagi, that's serious!" said Makoto.

"Yeah, it could put her in serious danger. Especially since Sailor Tin Nyanko is part of this too," added Ami.

"I think as long as you guys can some how keep Naru away from Nephrite during the school day she should be fine," said Setsuna.

"What could we do after school?" asked Usagi, who was now more concerned for Naru.

"I guess we'll just have to hope for the best," said Artemis, "But if anything does happen it's your guys' jobs as Sailor Guardians to be there for her."

"That's right!" said Minako.

"I just hope that we can prevent more Star Crystals from being taken," replied Usagi, "And if one is taken we should get our hands on it to give it back to it's rightful owner."

A/N: Ha-ha! I'm so excited! I've been planning the next chapter for such a long time and I can't wait to show it to you guys! Remember to leave a review on this chapter to tell me what you think so far. Constructive criticism is very much welcome!


End file.
